No Robarás
by ajota08
Summary: Basado en el episodio The Portrait - Warning: castigo corporal/spanking/nalgadas


No robarás… (The Portrait).

Basado en el episodio The Portrait, dentro del universo de Es un varón!

Neal dio vueltas y vueltas en su cama.

No podía dormir pensando en lo que había hecho.

Pero había tenido sus motivos!

Ese curador del museo… tan arrogante!… se había atrevido a reclamar algo que sabía muy bien que no les pertenecía!

El retrato fue legado por el propio Haustenberg a la abuela de Julianna y ésta a su vez se lo heredó a su nieta, así que correspondía que volviera con su auténtica dueña.

Pero ahora todo se había complicado.

Lo que había empezado como una simple travesura, motivado por la atracción que sentía hacia tan magnífica pintura, y con la intención de falsificarla para entregar al museo la copia; ahora se transformó en algo serio.

Dorsett estaba amenazando a la mujer que estaba ayudando al FBI. Si no entregaba la pintura, corría el riesgo de que la mataran.

Ahora todo se había complicado…y se complicaría aún más porque debía decírselo a su padre.

Habiendo tomado la decisión, se levantó de su cama vestido en remera y calzoncillos y se dirigió a la habitación de Peter.

Golpeó suavemente en la puerta, esperó unos segundos y la entreabrió.

Peter estaba durmiendo abrazado a Elízabeth cuando lo despertaron unos golpes delicados en su puerta. Enseguida vio una ranura de luz y la silueta de un hombre entrecortándose en ella.

"Psst…papá…" escuchó el cuchicheo"Tengo que hablar contigo"

"Ssshhtt!" lo acalló "ya voy!" y se levantó suavemente para no despertar a Elízabeth mientras Neal cerraba la puerta y esperaba en el pasillo.

Dándose cuenta que estar en calzoncillos mientras le contaba la historia a su padre no era una buena idea, Neal corrió a su habitación a ponerse su pantalón pijama gris.

Hizo una mueca cuando comprendió que ni el pantalón ni los calzoncillos serían un impedimento para que su padre lo zurrara si era lo que el hombre quería hacer.

Y estaba más que seguro que era eso lo que su padre haría cuando se enterara de las noticias.

"Qué pasa?" preguntó El cuando notó los movimientos de su marido.

"Nada cariño, sigue durmiendo. Neal quiere hablar conmigo y siendo las tres de la mañana, más vale que sea importante" murmuró mientras se vestía.

Elízabeth frunció el ceño y, suponiendo que nada bueno podría decirse a las tres de la mañana, decidió levantarse también.

Al bajar las escaleras vio a Peter y a Neal sentados a la mesa del comedor.

"Esto mejor es bueno" gruñó Peter con una mirada de advertencia a su hijo, y se dispuso a escucharlo.

Neal desvió la mirada un momento – parecía un cachorro asustado – y luego enfrentó a su padre.

"Yo tomé la pintura" dijo y se preparó para la explosión.

"Demonios, Neal!" maldijo Peter.

"yo no quería…" Peter lo detuvo con un gesto de su mano, sin mirarlo.

"Lo hice por…" Otra vez, Peter lo detuvo apuntando un dedo hacia él.

Neal suspiró "Puedo usarlo para atrapar a Dorsett, el no sabe que trabajo para el FBI" dijo rápidamente y vió como el semblante de su padre cambiaba su expresión de enojo a una de interés.

Peter lo pensó un momento más y respondió "Lo veremos mañana" y luego, poniendo su expresión más dura "Pero esto no va a quedar así jovencito! Ve a tu cuarto y me esperas allí!"

"Si señor" musitó Neal y rápidamente obedeció a su padre.

"Hola El" dijo cuando pasó al lado de la mujer para luego subir las escaleras saltando de a dos escalones.

Ella le devolvió el gesto de saludo y se dirigió hacia Peter, quien aún permanecía sentado a la mesa.

"Por lo menos…te dijo la verdad" le dijo mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su marido.

"Seee… " dijo Peter con sarcasmo mientras acariciaba las manitos de su esposa "pero sólo porque la situación se le salió de las manos…Pero sí – agregó luego de un momento- es una cosa buena que me dijo la verdad aún sabiendo las _consecuencias_".

"Con respecto a eso…" dijo ella mientras se sentaba en la silla que antes había ocupado Neal "son las 3:30 de la mañana…y mañana deberán trabajar firme para cerrar el caso y… crees que sería conveniente que Neal esté con los ojos hinchados y el trasero dolorido de una paliza?" preguntó, haciendo una mueca.

Peter resopló "qué sugieres? Que deje esto pasar?"

"No… pero tal vez puedas retrasarlo hasta que terminen el caso" ella puso una mano en el brazo de su marido "No creo que hacerlo ahora cuando tienen que trabajar le hará mejor que en otro momento…"

Peter suspiró, sabiendo que El tenía razón.

Entre los castigos que daba a su hijo no estaba la intención de humillarlo, y Neal tendría un momento incómodo tratando de explicar al equipo sus movimientos si él le daba la paliza que se merecía ahora.

"Está bien" dijo "sólo le daré un adelanto…"

Neal estaba sentado en su cama, con las rodillas abrazadas a su pecho, mientras esperaba su sentencia.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos cuando escuchó los pasos de su padre dirigirse hacia su puerta.

"Neal" llamó Peter cuando entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El muchacho levantó la cabeza "Ya se lo que vas a decir…y hacer" dijo levantándose de la cama "Hagámoslo ya, si?" gimoteó.

Peter no dijo nada. Se sentó en la cama y levantó las cejas cuando sintió el cuerpo de su hijo extenderse por su regazo.

Decidió aprovechar la disposición de su hijo y apretó la cintura del muchacho con uno de sus brazos, acomodando el trasero para que quedara bien ubicado.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

Ow-ow-ow… Neal cerró fuertemene los ojos, esperando que en cualquier momento su padre le bajara los pantalones y calzoncillos para empezar la verdadera tunda.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

Auch! Augh!!

Pero, ante su sorpresa, luego de estas seis palmadas Peter lo levantó y lo sentó en la cama a su lado.

Neal se retorció un poco, sintiendo la picadura con todo su esplendor en sus nalgas.

"¿sólo eso?" preguntó luego de acomodarse.

"Solo eso por ahora. No quiero que mañana estés _incómodo_ mientras trabajas. Pero quiero que estés muy seguro que esto no es todo. Sabes muy bien que lo que hiciste estuvo mal…y te pone en serio riesgo de volver a prisión"

El muchacho bajó la mirada, un poco defraudado que estas palmadas no fueran el castigo completo.

_Papá no entiende_, pensó "No lo hice por placer, papá, sólo porque me parece que no es justo que el museo se quede con el retrato si el propio artista lo regaló a la abuela de Julianna"

"Ella puede reclamarlo legalmente si quiere, Neal, y el fin no justifica los medios." Respondió Peter severamente "pero no importa por qué lo hiciste. Sabes perfectamente bien que robar es un gran NO-NO en nuestras vidas – Neal rodó los ojos ante el término infantil que usó su padre cuántos años creía que tenía? Dos?

Como leyéndole el pensamiento, Peter continuó "y sí, se que es una manera infantil de expresarlo pero a veces creo que en algunas cosas es la forma más apropiada para decírtelo"

Neal resopló y saltó cuando su padre le dio una palmada en el muslo.

"Bien. Ahora a dormir, aprovechemos las tres horas que nos quedan" dijo Peter levántandose de donde estaba sentado.

"Si papá" respondió el muchacho acomodándose en la cama "cuándo me…. Quiero decir, cuándo …?" no pudo terminar la pregunta.

"Ya te lo haré saber" respondió Peter, tomando un pequeño placer en dejar al niño con la intriga de cuándo sería su castigo.

***

El caso continuó y terminó como esperaban: recuperando la pintura y poniendo a Dorsett tras las rejas.

Pero no sin antes agregar una pequeña gota al vaso del enojo de Peter.

Él también había visto el mensaje que Neal dejó para el curador del museo en la pintura falsificada. Y suspiró aliviado cuando el hombre no mencionó la situación.

Esa noche durante la cena, Neal entretuvo a Elízabeth con un recuento pormenorizado de lo que había sucedido, mostrándose como un héroe y obviando por supuesto la parte de la falsificación.

Peter lo escuchó con una expresión divertida y le permitió continuar hasta después que hubieron terminado el postre.

"Neal, ve a prepararte para la cama" dijo Peter luego de que hubieran lavado los platos y arreglado el comedor.

"Qué?!. Es muy temprano!" protestó el muchacho.

Peter lo miró severamente "A la cama" fue todo lo que dijo, pero Neal interpretó correctamente el humor de su padre y lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

No queriendo provocarlo más, obedeció rápidamente.

"Voy a dar una vuelta con Satch" dijo Elízabeth. Ella también había adivinado a dónde iba todo esto.

Peter le dio diez minutos completos y luego subió a la habitación de su hijo. Lo encontró con su pijama puesto y sentado en su cama, esperándolo.

"Creo que no tengo que decirte por qué va a pasar lo que va a pasar" dijo parándose delante de su hijo y con sus manos en sus caderas.

Neal lo miró con ojos de cachorrito "No, pero te aseguro que no hace falta que pase papá… aprendí mi lección"

Peter entrecerró los ojos "mmmm… no estoy seguro…pero pienso asegurarme" diciendo esto, se sentó en la cama al lado de Neal y con un movimiento fluido lo colocó sobre sus rodillas.

Sin desperdiciar tiempo, Peter bajó los pijamas y los calzoncillos dejando las nalgas blancas al desnudo, mientras Neal protestaba débilmente.

"En realidad, no creo que hayas aprendido la lección" dijo mientras comenzaba a aplicar palmadas poderosas a la cola de su hijo.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

Owowowowowow!!

"Qué fue eso de falsificar la pintura?"

SWAT! SWAT! "

"¿qué si el hombre del museo decidía hacer la denuncia?"

SWAT! SWAT!

"Ibas a acabar en prisión!"

aplicó mas fuerza a las nalgadas SWAT!! SWAT!! SWAT!!

"Y ni siquiera yo hubiera podido sacarte!" SWAT!! SWAT!! SWAT!!

AAAUUUGHHH!! AAAUUUUHHHH!! AAAHHHHH!!!

Neal no podía creer el fuego que se estaba extendiendo por su trasero.

La mano grande de su padre no dejaba lugar sin cubrir, desde la cima de los muslos hasta la parte superior de sus nalgas. Y lo peor era que no sabía dónde caería el siguiente golpe, Peter aplicaba su palma en el lado derecho, luego en el cachete izquierdo, a veces doble golpe en la parte inferior, donde la nalga se encontraba con el muslo y otra vez en lado izquierdo.

Pero aún con circuito no definido, la paliza era muy efectiva. El cuerpo de Neal saltaba con cada palmada.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

AYAYAYAYAYAYAAAYYYY!!!! PAPAAAAAÁ!! AAAHHHH! WAAAA-AAAAHH!

Pronto, Neal comenzó a sollozar.

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

OOOWWW!! WAA-AAAHHH! WAA-AAAHHH! NOOOO PAPAAAAAÁ AAAYYYY! NO MÁSSSS!!! NO LO VUELVO A HACEEEEEEER!!!

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

"Más vale que no lo vuelvas a hacer!" SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

"Tuve que hacer mucho SWAT SWAT!! Para dejarte SWAT!! SWAT!! Fuera de prisión! SWAT!! SWAT!! SWAT!! No vas a volver a arriesgar eso!"

SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT! SWAT!

Peter aplicó las últimas palmadas al trasero rojo y caliente en su regazo, y casi inmediatamente comenzó a acariciar la espalda de su niño para tratar de calmar los sollozos desesperados.

Neal repetía lo siento, lo siento entre sus sollozos.

Lentamente y ayudado por su padre el muchacho se acomodó el pijama y comenzó a cambiar de postura en las rodillas de su padre hasta quedar sentado, con las nalgas ubicadas entre los muslos del hombre.

Peter continuó sus caricias al tiempo que decía "ssshhh, niño, ya está… ya pasó…" y gradualmente, Neal se fue calmando.

"Pero todo salió bieeeen…Julianna tiene su pintura y el museo tambiéeen." Gimoteó de repente el muchacho.

Peter tuvo que suprimir una risita "Todo salió bien, eh? Entonces me quieres decir por qué yo estoy enojado y tu con el trasero dolorido?"

Neal lo pensó un momento "¿porque eres intolerante?" masculló en su pecho.

La palma de Peter volvió a caer sobre sus nalgas con fuerza moderada – Auch!

"No" respondió el hombre "Es porque hiciste cosas que no debiste hacer" explicó innecesariamente "Creo que es momento de clarificar las reglas, Neal: no mentirás, no robarás, no falsificarás…"

"Parecen los Diez Mandamientoooooos" se escuchó un gimoteo del muchacho y esta vez Peter no pudo evitar emitir una risita.

"Si, pero la diferencia es que no irás al infierno por no cumplirlos, sólo te ganarás una sesión de mi mano en tu trasero"

Después un silencio, Neal contestó "¿Puedo elegir el infierno….?"

SMACK!!

AAUUCCHH!!

Fin.


End file.
